Fayt x Sophia Oneshot Reservoir
by a lovely idiot
Summary: A collection of oneshots showcasing Fayt Leingod and Sophia Esteed in the…interesting situations of their life. 3rd: 50 Themes [Stories rated from K to T, most likely no M, T for safety]
1. Cooking

**AN:** In my sudden new liking for Star Ocean, I have decided to make a collection of one-shots for my favorite couple in SO3, Fayt and Sophia. Although this probably won't get looked at a lot since the FFN fandom seems to hate her guts. D:

**Summary:** A collection of one-shots starring Fayt Leingod and Sophia Esteed in the…interesting situations of their life.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing concerning Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. If I did, there would be a hell of a lot of Fayt and Sophia moments…along with Sophia kicking ass. ;)

**Dedicated: **To my Gaian friend, foxboychan! ;D Hope you like these!

**Cooking**

Fayt could've groaned. Well, he did. The task at hand was impossible. Harder than defeating the almighty 4D being Luther even. How was it that Sophia was so damn good at doing this?!

He was currently doing something no men seemed to do. Cooking. Cooking steak as a matter of fact. Fayt thought it would be easy, like science and chemistry. All you did was mix a few things and bam! You got something.

However, with the chunks of meat sticking to the ceiling, spices thrown on the fridge and his frilly bright yellow apron splattered with marinade, you could guess on how easy it had been for him. He hadn't even gotten an edible piece yet! At first, Fayt supposed that by cooking for less time on a higher heat, they would be done faster. That had turned out to be a total bust, seeing as the steak became a chunk of ashes. Cliff had even picked it up to make Roger gag, but only succeeded in blinding him.

Then Fayt had just accidentally set the timer wrong, thus turning the steak into…some sort of flab meat. He had to throw it out since it was probably undercooked.

Now why was he cooking by hand, and not using some technological advancement?

Fayt was on Eliccor II, and while he and Sophia had introduced some new important things such as televisions and the internet, they hadn't gotten anything like food creators. That would've just been too much to deal with, seeing as Nel, Albel, and Adray were constantly questioning the 2 about it.

"_How does it change channels?"_

"_Did you cram some other maggots into the box?"_

"_So you're saying we can talk to Clair on this laptop?"_

Oh the insanity of it all…and why not just get someone like the Killer Chef or Mayu to bake it?

Well, if Fayt had trusted the Killer Chef to make steak, he'd have to be even more naïve and square-ier than he already was, Mayu was working on what looked like a cocktail to Fayt ("Isn't she underage…?") and all the other people like Rigel were just too lazy to work.

He huffed manly like. (We can have him huff like a girl, can we?) This was hard! And all he had wanted to do was impress Sophia with something…

Whoops, did he just let that bit of info slip out? Fayt looked upwards with a blush and gulped. Hopefully no one heard that…

Fayt gulped and continued to add spices to the steak rub. He glanced at the cook book. 'Let's see…pepper, paprika, basil, salt…ok'

After finishing that task, Fayt proceeded to make the marinade…for the 11th time. He poured the BBQ sauce with olive oil, but it didn't seem to mix, no matter how much he stirred it. The marinade was driving him to insanity!

Putting his hands on his head, he yelled out into the empty house (or so he thought), "ARGGHHHH! WHY IS IT SO **HARD** TO MAKE A MARINAAAAAADDEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Fayt? Was that you?" called out a somewhat sleepy voice.

He instantly froze, and turned his head slowly. 'Please not her, please not her, please not—oh snap, it's her.'

Sophia came down from the staircase, rubbing her eyes. She was still dressed in pajamas, which consisted of baby blue pajamas that were a few sizes too big, covering her hands entirely and covered more than half of her toes, with cute brown teddy bears all over.

'Oh, she looks so darn cute! Wait, no! I'm a guy, I shouldn't think that!'

In his mini-panic attack, Sophia had already made her way to Fayt and glanced at the bowl in front of him. The bowl was showcasing his latest attempt to make a marinade. She looked over at him with a sleepy face. "Fayt, you're doing it all wrong. First of all, don't use a spoon," she picked the spoon out and got a whisk, "that won't mix it. Here, like this."

Going behind him, Sophia pressed herself to him to guide him with her hands in the motions of whisking. However, our dear, darling Fayt was having a few different thought…along with a nosebleed.

'Whoa! Is that her _chest_? It feels so nice…and soft and round and…ack! No, stop it Fayt! Argghhh! Wait, is she even wearing a bra?! Ahh!!'

Sophia stopped, and glanced at the bowl of marinade, which was now perfectly blended. She smiled. "There, you see? All you have to do is use a whisk instead of a spoon and flick your wrist a bit. Tell me if you need any help again, okay?"

With that, Sophia yawned and headed back up the stairs. No doubt to change her clothes and get ready for the day. She left Fayt standing there, remembering the soft feel of her breasts, even if they were covered in cotton.

Oh yes, Fayt would definitely have Sophia help him with cooking _a lot_ more often!

**Cooking – Fin**

**AN:** Ahh, it was short, but it was a one-shot, so that's rather expected. I'm not entirely satisfied, but I think it was pretty good. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

R. O. D.

Review or Die


	2. Lonely

**AN:** Ahaha, I'm a guilty little beotch. -glance- I really should be working on something else…but oh well. :D Enjoy this chapter dammit! P.S. This is in Sophia's POV.

**Disclaimer: **SO3 isn't mine dammit! Now, I'll go emo for that. ;-; -emos-

**Dedicated: **To my other Gaian friend, Teskine! She hates this couple, so it's just for spite. 8D

**Lonely**

I have to admit, being captured by the Vendeeni for, what, 2 or 3 months give or take, wasn't fun at all. Especially being stuck with the same clothes for that long. Bleugh!

Honestly! Monthly cramps weren't being very nice those few months. Crappy bed, crappy bath, crappy toilet…no change of clothes what-so-ever, what did you want me to do? Be my usual perky self?!

Ughh…anyways, yeah, it was bad. Those Vendeeni soldiers weren't very nice…and the food was horrible! I could've cooked something better with my eyes blindfolded! Even Uncle Robert agreed with me…but he told me that I had to keep my mouth shut, or else they might hurt me.

So I agreed, being the good girl I was. No one probably knew, but I kinda hated that about myself. So that's why when those Vendeeni thought that I was useless, and wasn't needed for meeting Fayt, I sort of snapped. They were going to kill me.

One soldier comes into my room with his disrupter rifle. I was pretending to sleep, but I really couldn't since my mind was swimming with multiple thoughts. So I noticed pretty quickly that he was in there, took this chair that was nearby and slammed it onto his head. He dropped to the ground like he had seen the biggest shock of his life.

Maybe it was instinct, or plain primal terror, but somehow that swing of my arms had enough strenghth to kill him. With the adrenaline and fear running through my veins, I took the lamp on the nightstand and slammed that over his head too, not realizing that he was already dead. It was as if I did that again just to make sure he wouldn't move. His head became a bloody mess.

Just like that, my once pure hands had been stained with the crime of murdering someone. I was filthy, unclean, and unforgivable. Yet, that made me get a twinge of happiness inside. I was finally not a little, naïve, innocent girl. I was in the real world, and that didn't scare me like I thought it might.

Or course, the Vendeeni soldiers were mad. They were going to try to kill me again, but Uncle Robert insisted and convinced that without me, Fayt wouldn't accept the trade. I tried to tell him that Fayt would still go with them in exchange for his life, but he insisted. Eventually they complied, and I was safe.

Although, I was now limited by being locked into my room, hands tied and no contact with Uncle Robert at all. I could ask the Vendeeni about him, but they wouldn't even talk to me. Oh well, it was expected. They must've gotten some sort of sick pleasure when I had to dig my face into the food just to get a bite to eat, like a dog. Bastards.

So now, I'm in the Aquaelie, safe and sound. I still can't really believe that Fayt's friends and I made it out alive, and that Uncle Robert died, but…it was life, I supposed. Things like this would happen when planets were filled with terrorists. I still kept up my innocent, cheerful naïve self though, even if it was a bit forced. I didn't want to worry Fayt.

I sighed, thinking about what had happened during my time in the Vendeeni ship. It was scary and strange…almost surreal. Everything just seemed so unbelievable then, but it had really happened. I even wished that it hadn't happened, and that I was still vacationing on Hyda IV with Fayt, Uncle Robert and Aunt Ryoko, but I knew that this wasn't a dream, or anything of the sort.

I heard the door to my room open, like oh so many nights ago, but it was just you. You sat down on the bed and looked at me. Your face looked a little strained, and I hoped that you would get some rest.

You spoke. "Uhh…are you feeling ok Sophia?"

Then I realized that more than anything, during my time as a hostage, I was alone. I had Uncle Robert, but then he'd been taken away. That was what had made me so sad and scared. As I realized this, I smiled and replied to you.

"Yeah. I'm fine Fayt."

I wasn't lonely anymore.

**Lonely – Fin**

**AN:** This is truly my first attempt at drama. I hope it was ok. I suppose this was more of a Sophia character exploration fic, but it still had some FaytSophia at the end. xD Wa-ha-har. I wanted to write this to try to come up with something for when she was a hostage. Sure, she looked fine and peachy, but her time with the Vendeeni couldn't have been pleasant. Let's face it, that's just unrealistic. So, maybe killing someone was a bit drastic, but I've wanted to write that for a while. I just couldn't think of a situation. (The other option was NOT a good one either. -glance-). Besides, what had she done when her period came? XD Also, let's ignore the fact that this probably could never take place in the game. Yeah.

Reviews, criticism and flames are appreciated! The flames are for laughing though. ;D

R. O. D.

Review or Die


	3. 50 Themes

**AN:** :D Hi people! This is one I just finished. It's actually for the 1sentence community on LJ. n.n; So that's why it has the bits of info. I hope you guys enjoy this. ;) P.S. Two of these feature hints of FaytMaria...sorta. I couldn't think of anything else without featuring her! D:

**Disclaimer: **SO3 doesn't belong to me. I wish it did, since we people at the SO3 guild on Gaia have a lot of ideas for it...-evil grin-

**Dedicated: **To the above mentioned SO3 guild on Gaia, since I've been forgetting to post there. T.T

* * *

**Fandom: **Star Ocean: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing: **Sophia Esteed x Fayt Leingod  
**Theme set: **Beta  
**Rating: **G

**#01 – Walking**

They take a stroll down memory lane, laughing and crying at certain ones.

**#02 – Waltz**

He finds it funny that while she's more on the "normal" side, he has to teach her how to waltz.

**#03 – Wishes**

Sophia wishes that he didn't have to fight for the world.

**#04 – Wonder**

"Sophia…exactly _why_ is your dress so short?"

**#05 – Worry**

He worries that she can't take everything on; she's worried that he's taking on too much.

**#06 – Whimsy**

While Fayt thought that Elicoor II was a backwater planet, Sophia believed it was absolutely whimsical.

**#07 – Waste/Wasteland**

There was no doubt that Earth was beautiful, even with its technology, but she could only imagine what kind of land it would be without Fayt.

**#08 – Whiskey and rum**

As Sophia dragged Fayt out of the Peterny bar, she knew that he was finally starting to enjoy bending the rules, but did he have to celebrate like this?

**#09 – War**

The heart of another makes them battle for who he is with.

**#10 – Weddings**

The marriage between Arzei and Rozaria is intriguing, but Fayt wants his to be because of _real love_.

**#11 – Birthday**

She surprises him by throwing a birthday party featuring all of his friends from Elicoor II, since he, well, forgot while playing in the battle simulator.

**#12 – Blessing**

Sophia considered it a blessing to escape deletion from Luther with all of her friends, especially Fayt.

**#13 – Bias**

Fayt tries not to be biased when it comes to how he treats Sophia, but he can't help it; she is just so _feminine_ for the world.

**#14 – Burning**

He tries to hose down the flaming food, but she gently laughs and tells him that it's alright…thus saving their meal.

**#15 – Breathing**

When he kisses her, she feels like she can finally breathe.

**#16 – Breaking**

She can feel her mind shatter to pieces when she hears about the experiments on him.

**#17 – Belief**

He always had the strong belief of if you couldn't do it, then you stop, but a chocolate-haired girl is tearing this all apart with a whisk.

**#18 – Balloon**

Fayt watches her with a smile as she releases a balloon into the air, watching it float off to join the clouds.

**#19 – Balcony**

Her arms spread out on the Vendeeni ship balcony where they point a gun at her, making sure she doesn't run away, where she hopes that he's alright.

**#20 – Bane**

Fayt found that hunger was the bane of spending all day in the battle simulator; at least Sophia was there to cook something up.

**#21 – Quiet**

It was quiet in that space, but at least they achieved existence—together.

**#22 – Quirks**

She thinks it's weird that he blushes whenever she touches him, but she brushes it off as a mere quirk.

**#23 – Question**

A question of what to make was asked by Sophia but it wasn't heard; the receiver was too busy daydreaming about being a knight saving the gorgeous princess.

**#24 – Quarrel**

They spend all day fighting (over a _bowl_, no less), but when the others see them, they merely shake their heads and mutter, "Lovers' quarrel."

**#25 – Quitting**

"I'm done, I'm through, I QUIT school!" was something funny for Sophia to hear from Fayt, the college boy, since he never stayed true to that.

**#26 – Jump**

They jump up and down on the beds, enjoying the way they bounce as if they're in space.

**#27 – Jester**

She felt as if she was the court jester of them all with her pathetic battle skills, until Fayt would stand by her and help her.

**#28 – Jousting**

"Would they have jousting matches here?" she asks, and it makes him wonder about how she could like the cold town of Airyglyph.

**#29 – Jewel**

His eyes are like jewels, bringing forth a light wherever they look.

**#30 – Just**

Sophia sometimes wondered if it was right to have killed Luther—but when she would see Fayt smiling and alive, it _had_ to be.

**#31 – Smirk**

Fayt shuddered when he saw her smile something so wicked that it couldn't be described in mere words alone.

**#32 – Sorrow**

She carries the sorrow of being useless, even if he says she's not.

**#33 – Stupidity**

As he looks down at the bowl filled with melted chocolate, he wonders where he got the stupid idea of making sweets for her.

**#34 – Serenade**

Her voice was like a serenade that brought out all the good in people, even him.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

"That better be a sarcastic remark," she said with a glint in her eyes when he muttered that her food wasn't that great—she could take some pride in things she was good at.

**#36 – Sordid**

The sordid bloodshed in battles was intolerable to her, but if it was to help Fayt, she would put up with it.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

He was finding that talking to himself wasn't a good idea—especially since she seemed to pop in whenever he got to his loudest.

**#38 – Sojourn**

They both knew that they couldn't stay there forever, but it was much more peaceful than Earth, even with the comforts of technology.

**#39 – Share**

Traveling in the Traum Mountains without extra heat was a rather foolish idea, so the group huddled together to distribute, but Sophia thought that Fayt felt _warmer _than everyone else when she landed next to him.

**#40 – Solitary**

Neither or them liked being alone; it seemed normal for them to come together.

**#41 – Nowhere**

Being on Styx was like being in the middle of nowhere, but she felt like she was somewhere with him.

**#42 – Neutral**

Fayt never liked picking sides; this also applied to when Sophia and Maria wanted to know whose chocolates tasted better.

**#43 – Nuance**

Most people considered Fayt rather ordinary, save for the blue hair, but Sophia could always catch the nuances in everything he did.

**#44 – Near**

It was ridiculous, really, for him to get so flustered when she was near.

**#45 – Natural**

Practically everything on Earth was man/machine-made those days, but he found the way he smiled at her completely natural.

**#46 – Horizon**

Staring out into the sky as the sun meets with the horizon, Fayt finds that she had never looked so beautiful.

**#47 – Valiant**

Every boy had at least once dreamt about being the valiant knight saving the beautiful princess from disaster; he just did so more often.

**#48 – Virtuous**

He considered himself a virtuous man, even if the showing of her elegant legs made his head spin.

**#49 – Victory**

When they finally got together, Sophia felt as if she finally won.

**#50 – Defeat**

Defeat was _not_ an option, not if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

**50 Themes - Fin**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **This was actually harder to write than you might think actually. I must say though, I'm definetly proud of some of them while I wish others were...gone. n.n; Hope you guys enjoyed! Let these themes inspire you for FaytSophia fanfics! ;DD


End file.
